guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voice chat
Sanctioned Software I'd argue that Teamspeak is officially sanctioned as it was included with the US version of the Collector's Edition of the game. --Rainith 13:14, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I wasn't aware of that. We could mention that, maybe along with a note that other programs work fine with GW as well, even though not sanctioned by ANet. --Fisherman's Friend 14:12, 3 January 2006 (UTC) :Damn, I guess that revealed my secret alter ego. ;) -- 14:22, 3 January 2006 (UTC) ::I removed the 'not sanctioned by ANet' line, I couldn't think of a good way to word it otherwise, and if they're going to include TS in with one of their products, I'd say that is sanctioning it. --Rainith 15:20, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::As another note on the sanctioned stuff (even tho I removed that line from the article a ways back) at the Factions Press thing, they had us using Vent, so it seems to me that they have (un)officially sanctioned both TS and Vent. --Rainith 14:54, 17 March 2006 (CST) Does anyone know of a good website or forum post that compares Vent and TS? Those two are the most popular so I'd like to know more about them. -PanSola 11:54, 17 February 2006 (CST) :After a quick google search I couldn't really find anything like that. I can say that I've used TS and had no problems with it (it did take a little bit to get it set up working right tho). --Rainith 15:20, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::I beleive I can answer that question with this article. It's fairly accurate, from what I've read. --AlexMax 11:40, 19 May 2006 (CDT) Miscellaneous\Fee Query I was always under the impression that a client had to pay for access to Vent/TS (or any various voice chat service) servers. Just recently I was informed that that is not the case, and only the server has to pay. That was a little confusing to me, especially with this page's line: "Many voice chat programs are available as free trial versions for download ('both server and client')''" I think this is worth noting in the main page, especially if this is status quo(is it?). :Either is not true. The software is totally free (ts vent. I was even under the impression that vent was OSS, but, their download page says otherwise. If you wish to chat, all the players (using the clients) connect to one place (the server). You can host (run the server) on your own PC, but for good preformance, you'll want to use another computer. This is where paying comes in: a remote computer you have no control over: you only control the server's software. namnatulco 14:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::Only a crippled Vent server is available for free. --Fyren 19:24, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::I run a TS server on another computer, but the times when I had to, I could run it from my laptop and not notice any ingame issues. Host it on a local computer, map a port through the router, dyndns it if you want, and have people connect to your address. My guildies and I also use XFire's built in voice chat. Just for the record, my server's bandwidth is about 2-3KBps per channel, which there are 4+ at all times. On a 10 Mbps line (1250KBps- roadrunner in my area), thats nothing. I think its about 12-15MB of RAM as well. Also, alphabetical yey. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 13:03, 17 March 2006 (CST) Link to wikipedia I'm not a big fan of the solution of using a link to Wikipedia here. That article is much more far reaching in scope, hitting all uses of VoIP, not just those related to game-play. --161.88.255.140 17:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Skype? well, no one i know in gw uses it.. M s4 15:03, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :Just because your circle of friends doesn't use it, doesn't mean it's not a decent program to use for voice chat. --Kale Ironfist 23:19, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::Eh? I've joined upwards of a thousand pugs, and not one asked for skype. That's not just a circle of friends :P -Auron 23:23, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :::And does that change the fact that it can be used similar to Teamspeak or Ventrilo? No, it does not. --Kale Ironfist 23:46, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::And why are you so defensive? I'm thoroughly confused. I commented on M s4's comment, from what I can see neither one of us is downplaying skype. We're merely pointing out the fact that it's rarely used. -Auron 23:56, 13 June 2007 (CDT) I am a frequent user of skype and I can tell you that: #Skype has far better quality than Vent or TS #Skype uses many more system resources than vent or TS (it always transmits instead of PTT or voice activated; quality makes it use more resources) #Skype conference calls can't hold as many people as a vent or TS channel. Basically skype is a good choice for small groups (less than 4 or it starts to suck) who have computers with resources to spare. Otherwise, vent and ts are superior. Especially in groups on guild wars. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 23:57, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::::While it can be called defensive, I was commenting on what seemed like a call to remove it from the article. After all, why would you comment that "''no one i know in gw uses it.." for a reason other than to remove it from the article page? --Kale Ironfist 01:06, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::To simply make a statement? Happens all the time. -Auron 01:10, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well JediRogue just stated how it is only good for up to 4 people, which means it's not good for guild wars aside from TA, heroway, and some PvE. And even if Skype is a good program for voice chat, vent, ts, and skype don't make up all the voice chat programs that are good. As this is GuildWiki, we should only add the voice chat programs that are commonly used in Guild Wars. I don't think it could be even hinted that Skype is popular compared to Vent and TS. Maybe your circle of friends use it, but there's a bunch of other voice chat programs that different groups use. Only the most popular examples should be listed. M s4 15:14, 14 June 2007 (CDT)